Memories
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: A talk between old friends. Future fic. PPDM


Finally, a new story from me. I think it's pretty good, but that's just my opinion. A big thank you to Namelessxfreak and her sister.

**not Mine..Not mine..Not mine..it's JKR's.**

Title_ Might_ Change

* * *

"I missed you," said a woman with curly, black hair which fell on her shoulders.

The man remained silent, only stared at her. She felt warm tears fell down her face.

"What have they done to you?" She asked, looking into his eyes

. He looked into hers and whispered, "Your eyes... they're like my aunt´s. Her name was Bellatrix... Do you know her?"

The girl remembered his aunt, she was insane. She had escaped from the place he was now locked up in.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do you know my mother?" the man asked.

The woman nodded again. She knew Narcissa, she was beautiful. She remembered her younger years, when whenever the young boy he was had treated her rudely, Narcissa always made him hug her and tell her he was sorry. "Yes, I do. She's a wonderful woman."

She felt the man's gaze upon her. "You remind me of someone...from my past."

Every part of her wanted to slap him, but she didn't. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I cannot recall her name, wonderful girl, my best friend really, I was going to ask her to marry me after the war... Guess I'll never have a chance to do so now."

Her tears began to fall harder and faster. "That's too bad."

"Yes, I miss her terribly. I bet she's married already, she could get any guy she wanted, she was beautiful." That caused the woman to look down at her wedding ring, the blue stone shone in the darkness of the prison. "Ah...really?"

"Yes... May I ask what your name is?"

"Pansy," she paused for a moment. "Pansy Marie Rose Parkinson-Zabini."

The man's eyes widened with shock. "Pansy, is that you?"

The woman smiled, he remembered. "Yes, Draco, it's me."

"Zabini?" he asked, and she could hear the hurt behind his voice.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you marry him?"

"I wanted to."

"That's not the real reason."

"Fine, you want the real reason? The reason is that you had to be stupid and get yourself locked up in here," She said loudly, letting go of the anger she has been holding back for months.

Draco remained silent. And Pansy, even in the dim lighting, could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she told him, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No, no, you're not. You meant everything you said...and I agree."

Pansy forced herself not to laugh, for the first time in his twenty-three years on earth, Draco Malfoy admitted he was stupid. "You're right."

"Kids?"

"Huh?"

"Do you and Zabini have kids?"

"Yes, yes we do. Two actually. A boy and a girl."

"Oh..." Draco sighed sadly.

"You know, if you ever get out of here, I'll leave him to be with you." She forced a smile

. "No, you wouldn't. Pansy, I know you. You wouldn't, because of the kids."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And," he continued. "I'll never get out of here."

"How do you know?"

"Pansy, you cannot be that stupid. You know what happens to Deatheaters."

"The Dementor's kiss," she whispered.

"Right."

"This is how it's going to end, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah it is."

Pansy turned away, warm tears ran down her face.

Draco reached through the iron bars and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry for ending up here. I'm sorry for...ruining our future."

"It's fine."

"No, no, it isn't. You shouldn't be with Zabini, you should be with me."

"It's your fault," she blurted out.

"I know."

"I cannot believe I still love you, after all you've done to me. I love you, and I guess I always will."

He smirked at her. "And I'll always love you."

"I guess I'll just have to pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"That he's you."

Draco grabbed her hand through the bar, and kissed it. As if on cue, one of the guards walked over.

"Visting hours are up," he spoke in a harsh voice. Pansy figured working there would make anyone harsh.

"Goodbye, Pansy," Draco uttered sadly.

"Goodbye, Dragon." She smiled and walked away.


End file.
